Cupid's Dagger
by scooby 101
Summary: Sango Taji has it all, beauty, wealth, health, everything everyone desires...Everything except love. What she doesn't expect the is the beautiful young girl that walks into her life asking for a job, and just maybe something more in the long run.
1. The New Girl

Sango Taji was an intellegant business woman,she had money,cars,clothes,looks,a house, everything that anyone could possibly want.

Everything but one thing...love. And as her office romances continued, she found herself wanting it more and more.Rachel Kuei was a beautiful,

mesmerizing lovely young girl. She had just graduated from college and she was ready to go out into the into the world of business. She just wanted

the job,she wasn't looking for anything more. So what would be the outcome of putting together a loyal spirited young girl with someone who was tired

of being momentarily sattisfied and wanted more...someone who wanted love?

Kagome knocked softly on the oak door of her boss, Ms.Taji. She checked her skirt and blouse to make sure she was looking good enough to eat.

Funny,Sango had just done that the night before. She was pretty sure of what would happen after Sango interviewed the last hothead in line. Just

thinking about her made her feel turned on.

"Come in."

She opened the door to find Sango sitting on her desk wearing low fitting jeans, a black kiss shirt, and converse. She was looking out of the window

into the sky, a thoughtful expression on her face. Her long legs were draping off of the desk and she was leaning back on her hands, her gray eyes

hiding behind her long bangs.

"_I wonder if she has any idea how provactive she can be with just gazing."_ Kagome thought. "Hey Sango."

"Hello Kagome." she did not look away from the window.

That's what she loved about Sango. She was always so quiet, so observing. She always had on a cool calm attitude and a relaxed expression,but her

breathtaking eyes were always so filled with emotion. She was a mystery, a closed book. But once you got past the exterior you could discover that

she was an amazing romantic lover.

"There's one more person out there. Have you found anybody yet?"

"Nooo." she finally looked away from the sun, and focused all the intensity of her soul deep eyes on her. "Come here."

Kagome glided to her, her heart pounding in anticipation of what she could and would do to her. Sango grabbed her waist,burying her face under her

chin,placing soft kisses on the flesh that was exposed by her unbottoned shirt. She tilted her head back,a soft stiffled moan escaping her lips as she

feasted on her. She abruptly stopped, sighing in fustration. "Who is it?" Kagome looked at her confused, who was she talking to?

"It's Inuyasha. Hey you have one more girl waiting out here to see you Sango." She stood up arranging her desk and smoothing out Kagome's ruffled

clothes.

"Damn all day, jawjacking retarded idiots." She cursed taking her seat. "Don't worry five minutes, she'll be gone and we can...finish what we started."

Kagome nodded taking her spot next to her. "Come in."

The door opened catiously and in walked Inuyasha and a great surprise. Kagome gasped and Sango nearly jumped out of her chair. The girl was

very tall, around five eight, she had a body that could make Ryan Renolds jealous,her perfectly sculpted abs made way to her long, muscular, stong

legs. Her breast were perfect and lead up to a very feminine collar bone and a long seducing neck. Her skin was a tanned olive color which went

prefectly with her jet black long layered hair,her long bangs grazing her chin on both sides. Her lips were very sexy,indeed very plesant to kiss, and

her eyes...it was as if looking at a kiwi right in front of your face. They were so amazingly beautiful and breathtaking and intrancing...there was just no

way to descibe it. Sango noted that she wore a black buttoned silk shirt that hugged her so perfectly it was almost scary and hiphuggers that were a

dark blue almost black color finished with a white checkered belt. And to finish it off she wore a pair of new black and white converse. She made sure

to remember that she looked absoultly hot and was such a turn on in those clothes.

Inuyasha laughed watching Sango and Kagome react to the girl. "Sit right here." he said to her pleasantly.

"Thank you."

Sango shuddered, her voice was like velvet, like silk, smooth inticing flawless. It was as if this girl had been pulled straight out of her fantasies.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Let's take a look here shall we?"

"Um Kagome?" Sango stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Would you be so kind as to leave Ms.Kuei and I alone for the interview?"

Kagome felt like she had just been slapped. She could she the lust in Sango's eyes. "Yes...yes of course. Excuse me." She and Inuyasha left leaving

only them two. Sango glanced at the papers in her file. "Brains and beauty I see."

"Thank you."

"So Rachel?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please, call me Sango."

Rachel blushed a bright red. "I'm sorry."

Sango laughed, standing up and walking over to her, where she sat on the armrest of her chair. "Nonsense. You're the only person who has walked in

through that door all day that I fell is very welly capable of this job. Now we just need an audition."

"An audition?" Rachel felt her heart race, she had heard rumors about this company and about the little auditions that Sango liked,but she had always

thought it was just a bunch of bullshit. Well that was only half true,she had prepared a little for this audition. "What kind of audition?"

Sango chuckled again locking the door. She went back to her position on her desk. "What have you heard about my company,or myself for that matter

Rachel?"

"That you're a very beautiful lovely person."

"Well it's true. So right now you can either walk out of the door and never set foot in my company or any other for that matter...or you can stay and pass

my audition. The choice is yours."

Rachel stood, heading for the door. When she reached it however she only shook the knob. She strolled to Sango and pushed her legs apart,placing

herself in between and pushing her further down until she was nearly laying flat on the desk. "are you sure about this audition?" she panted into her

neck.

Sango reached down and unzipped her pants, throwing the belt onto the floor. She unbuttoned them and quickly pulled them off. "Does it look like I'm

unsure?" she said thrusting her hips into her.

"Ahhhh!" Rachel moaned, biting her lip to try and muffle her cries. She opened her eyes to see Sango smirking and staring at her with eyes full of wonder and

lust. "What is it?"

"Take your shirt off."

Rachel untucked her shirt then lifted it slowly over her head then tossed it on the floor. Her hands went to remove her bra, but Sango stopped her. "Let me."

She squeezed her breast roughly but it felt amazing. Her head shot back automatically ready to scream, but as her mouth opened she felt Sango thrust her

tongue in and massage hers hungrily, one hand working her breast as her other slipped into the band of her jeans. Her fingers rubbed her clit through the

fabric of her silk thong expertly. She rubbed circles around the bundle of nerves hidden deep within her nether lips, making her buck into her hand like a

maniac.

Sango smirked as she unclipped the latch of her bra, watching the thin material flutter to the floor like a feather. Her eyes traveled to the beautiful mounds of

flesh that were before her. She leaned forward kissing around Rachel's nipples and squeezing them between her thumb and fingers, her other hand still

pumping in and out of her. Her tongue flicked out and caught a nipple, which she sucked on with vigor, she feasted as if she never had before. She noticed

there was a lovely scent to her, like a fresh spring day and very addicting. She pulled her hand out of her pants, popping her fingers into her mouth. If her scent

was addicting her taste was mind blowing. She grabbed her roughly and flipped her onto the table, pushing her back and spreading her legs open. She felt her

heart pound as she kissed her neck,trailed her jaw,licked her pert nipples and trailed her tongue lazily down her stomach. She stopped at her waist where her

jeans started. She let her fingers play around with the latch a little, but the scent was too much and she ended up nearly ripping it off. She pulled her jeans off

slowly watching her breath hitch. She grabbed her panties with her teeth, holding her hips down with her hands then pulled them off making sure to breath

over her slit as she dragged them off.

"uhhhh…" Rachel grabbed onto the edges of the table, feeling that she might explode with all the things Sango was doing to her. It was like a roller coaster ride slow and riveting slowly building up speed for the jump. A shiver went up her spine as Sango breathed over her slit. She saw her wink at her with her

Beautiful grey eyes. "Sango!" she screamed as Sango thrust her tongue deeply into her pussy. It was as if she were trying to devour her completely. She

Dug her face in until she couldn't go any farther and even then she pulled her hips closer and stuck her tongue in deeper. Her hands weren't strong enough to

Hold her back and her hips thrust into her face making her mouth close around her clit. She rocked her head her hand flying to rub her tit as her head flew back and she howled with pleasure.

"You like it?" Sango asked her licking and sucking her dripping pussy. She closed her lips around the tiny bud and nibbled on it carefully but with enough force to make her scream. She pushed her legs farther apart flicking her tongue in fast tantalizing rounds, her fingers squeezing her breast tighter. Rachel moaned as she came. She shivered as Sango licked the cum out of her pussy until it was completely gone. She pulled off her own pants then reached into a drawer

For something. "I'm not done." Rachel gasped as she pulled out a strap on. Sango smirked putting the belt on and pulling her legs over her shoulders, holding her hips in place. She slided the cock slowly into her throbbing pussy, her walls clenching tightly around it, her eyes flying shut as it went all the way in. Sango

Stopped to let her get use to the feeling. Finally her eyes opened…and she thrust into her with all of her strength.

Rachel screamed and fell back against the table as Sango continued to fuck her like an animal. She was already feeling herself ready to cum again. With a

Few more thrust she whimpered her release, but Sango did not stop. Instead she flipped her onto her back and rammed the cock into her ass. "Sango! Uhh!

Uhh!"

"Al…most!" panted, driving into her hard and faster, her hands playing with her tits and her fingers sliding into her mouth.

"Uhhh-Ahhhh!" she screamed as Sango came all over her back. She pulled out of her quickly, lapping up the cum off of her legs and slit. She didn't open her eyes, she was exhausted beyond belief. She felt Sango cover her with something then lay down beside her, wrapping her warm arms around her waist. She

Hugged her and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest against her back. She felt sleep sneaking up on her and she was pretty sure Sango wasn't far behind. She flipped over in her arms to look at her. She found herself falling in love with her deep astonishing grey eyes. Sango smiled at her warmly,placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Did I pass the audition?"Sango smiled at her, this time she actually meant the smile, this time it was real. She kissed Rachel again, watching her green eyes shine.

Rachel chuckled softly, her voice taking her breath away. "I guess that means yes?"

"Yes." She hugged her close, and rested her chin on her head. She smiled and snuggled into her embrace. Sango watched her until she fell asleep in her arms. Yes, she had passed the audition…but had she done something more than that?


	2. Waking To You

It was strange for her to wake up in the arms of another person. Usually after her romances she would go home, so it came to her as a minor shock when she awoke in bed next to Rachel,that was until memories of the night before came crashing into her head. After their audition in the office she had carried Rachel to her GTO and droven her home. However once they got there she was immediately caught in the heat of the moment after she came out of the shower dripping wet.

Sango turned over and saw that it was barely six in the moring. She heard Rachel sigh in her sleep, her arms wrapping around her waist. She looked into her serene face, she looked like an angel in heaven. She traced her lips with her finger tips kissing her chin lightly.

"Sango?...Is that you?" her eyes opened to reveal her green goddess eyes,shining as they looked into her own. She smiled a smile so amazing, so beautiful, she found herself panting to catch her breath. "Hey are you okay?" she asked proping herself on her elbows.

"Never been better. It's just that you're so beautiful."

Rachel blushed chuckling softly into her neck. "Do you always flatter you auditions so much?"

"No." she answered truthfully.

"Huh..." she uncovered herself getting up and putting on some pajamas, "do you want breakfast?"

"Breakfast? At six in the morning?"

She pulled out a pair of black Nike from under the bed. "Actually I have breakfast at five and then I run two miles. Care to join me?"

Sango groaned throwing the blanket over herself, then a thought stopped her. "I have a better idea." She too got up but headed towards the bathroom. "Care to join me?" she said in a teasing voice. She watched Rachel hesistate for awhile. Sango rolled her eyes but laughed none the less. "If you change your mind you know were I am."

"Wait!" she shouted throwing the shoes on the floor.

"Yes?" Sango beemed she knew noone could resist her.

"I just wanted to tell you that my dog's in there." Sango's mouth fell open as Rachel winked at her teasingly. She opened the door and walked inside shutting it. "Careful Sango." she came back out with a huge tan and orange great dane with coal black eyes. "This is Kirara." she said opening the sliding door and shooing her out. "OKay you can go in now, I'll see you in an hour then." and with that she bounded out of the room.

"Tease" Sango grumbled locking the door behind her. As she went through the cabinets and drawers she noticed that everything was very sm


End file.
